


The best Gallagher with boys

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Debbie has questions, M/M, Mickey and Ian are stable, ian is not educated on girl sex clearly, is this the first fic i have wrote that doesnt include 1 of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Debbie is irritating Fiona with her boy troubles. Fiona tells her to speak to Ian about it, so Ian gives Debbie some advice about asshole boys.





	

Fiona was too busy to listen to Debbie's ongoing complaints about her not boyfriend. Her little sister had some serious boy troubles. 

Fiona was trying to listen but her mind was on one hundred other things she should have been doing. She realised just because she was Debbie's only sister didn't mean she was the only member of the family who had experience with boys. She interrupted Debbie and suggested gently 'why don't you talk to Ian about it?' 

Debbie looked started as she realised that was totally something she could have been doing. Fiona wasn't much help and Debbie didn't think she had ever seen her sister in a long term or healthy relationship. Of course Ian would be the one to ask. Debbie smiled 'great idea!' She was too preoccupied getting up to find Ian to notice the relived look of Fiona's face. Finally, I can do the fucking washing up, Fiona thought.

Debbie knocked on Ian's door and entered to her brothers' bedroom. Ian and Lip were chuckling with some beers and Ian invited Debbie to sit on the end of his bed next to him. Ian knew he didn't spend nearly enough time with his little sister and it wasn't often she came into their room. She had caught Carl jerking off one too many times to wander in aimlessly.

She waited till Lip shut up before looking at Ian. 'Fiona said I should talk to you. I have some boy drama.' Lip snorted but Ian ignored him. It had been a while since Ian had but drama as he and Mickey had been strong for a long time but he was happy to talk to Debbie as she never told him about this stuff 'what's up?' Debbie sighed 'if a boy's an asshole does that mean he likes you?' 

Ian smiled remembering Mickey at the beginning when they were just hooking up. 'Usually.' Debbie pondered this and followed up with 'I want to know if he's my boyfriend but he won't say if he likes me!' Ian laughed 'have to dare him, Debs.' Debbie and Lip looked puzzled at Ian.

'What do you mean?' Ian took a sip of beer and explained 'guys are dumb and don't want to talk about things. If you call them a pussy and dare them to do something, they will.' Debbie contemplated this as Ian sounded like he was speaking from experience. She asked 'that's what you did with Mickey?' Ian grinned and nodded. 

Lip said with disbelief 'no way does that work.' Ian raised his eyebrows and told Debbie 'Mickey wouldn't let me kiss him so I kissed this other guy. Mickey got really jealous and said what do you even see in that asshole so I said he isn't scared to kiss me. Then the next day, Mickey kissed me for the first time.' His summary was censored in consideration of Debbie's age but Ian thought it was pretty accurate. 

Lip smirked as he pretty sure the other guy was Ned which meant the situation was much more dramatic and involved more blood than Ian described. 

Debbie realised she never asked Ian much about Mickey at the start of their relationship so she questioned 'how long did Mickey not kiss you for?' Ian shrugged and tried to say causally 'two and a half years.' Debbie's mouth fell open. 'Really? I didn't know you were friends for that long before he was your boyfriend.' Ian tried to stifle a laugh as Mickey sure as hell wasn't just his friend for early years of quick fucking. 

Ian preferred the idea of Debbie believing they were just friends who had a crush on each other before their first kiss. Ian lied easily 'yeah, we were just really good friends but I knew he liked me.' Lip laughed loudly but Debbie wasn't sure why.

Debbie turned the conversation back to her and her teenage crisis. She confirmed 'so I just got to say he doesn't have the balls to do it?' Ian nodded as Debbie sounded like she got it. 

She was about to get up and leave when Ian shoved her off his pillow slightly to reach under. He pulled out such a copious amount of condoms she couldn't help but laugh. Ian blushed and said quickly 'don't tell Carl. He'll try and take them all. Here.' He ripped off what he hoped was a suitable and appropriate amount. 

Lip walked over and snatched them out of Ian's hand. He pocked at least five then gave the rest to Debbie, glaring at Ian. 'Encourage her a bit more, why don't you?' Ian protested 'I don't know how much girls do it!' Debbie cringed and put the significantly smaller amount of protection in her bra. She said 'thanks, Ian. Fiona was useless. You actually have a boyfriend so you are clearly the best with boys,' and left the room. 

Ian turned back his attention back to Lip and said proudly 'hear that? I'm the best Gallagher with boys.' Lip rolled his eyes but couldn't really disagree. Ian had made Mickey Milkovich fall in love with him, so it was obvious he could do anything.


End file.
